Culture
Despite being considerably young compared to the other societies and groups in Ambria, Hyborians enjoy a rich and multifaceted culture. Hunting Hunting is considered to be a corner stone of Hyborian culture, as the hunt and byproducts of a successful hunt sustain a range of different parts of Hyborian society. The meat is given to the butchers and cooks. The bones and pelts are shared with the the weapons smiths and Tamassrans. The furs, skins and feathers are given to tailors and outfitters. The blood is shared with Braves, expectant mothers and Tamassrans for ceremonies. Teeth, skulls and tongues are used as currency. While hunting was and still is considered a survival necessity, hunting culture has since evolved in to a leisure activity and matter of pride, with various monsters, great beasts and epic creatures attracting the most ambitious of hunting parties. Gold Smithing Hyborian Lands are mineral rich, and the area has an abundance of gold. The abundance is so great that Hyborians see little value in gold other than it's aesthetic uses, meaning it is not used as a currency. Instead, Gold is commonly used for adornment, decorating, and even architecture. While this attracts foreigners to Kara Kara specifically to trade gold at a low price, foreigners often find it difficult to purchase anything on arrival as teeth, tongues and skulls are the accepted currencies. Battle Arenas Hyborians take great pride in victory through combat and will often settle personal disputes or fight for leisure in Battle Arenas or Battle Pits. The most well known Battle Arena is in Kara Kara. Battle Arenas are also commonly used for coming of age trials. Fashion Hyborians tend to dress practically for their role in society. Outfits tend to consist of leathers, furs, gold and other animal byproducts. However, the opening of Kara Kara to foreign trade has seen a burgeoning fashion industry come to light. Fabrics made of cotton or natural fibers are considered to be very valuable to Hyborians, and are one of the few things traded directly in exchange for gold. 'Foreign' style adornments such as using crushed gold for makeup, blood as lipstick, and even tartans have all slowly made their way in to clan fashion -- however, these are all forbidden for apprentice Tamassrans. As the climate is hot and arid, Hyborian outfits tend to involve exposed skin, loose base layers and light amour (if any is worn.) When venturing outside Hyborian Lands, Hyborians are well known for struggling to adapt to colder weather, and will often wear a large amount of furs, pelts and thick leathers. Sheep and reindeer furs are considered especially valuable to Hyborian raiding and hunting clans. Music Hyborian's use music as a story telling device, using song and sometimes dance to orally re-tell Hyborian history. Popular topics for songs include stories of battles, hunts, and individual victories. Hyborians also use song as a vehicle for humor, often writing short songs in jest. Popular topics for these humorous songs include the other Houses of Ambria and funny incidents within the clan. In Hyborian culture, to have a 'game song' written about you in jest is considered an act of comradery and friendship. Hyborian music typically involves an array of drums and vocals. However, in recent times, foreign trade and participation in the clans has lead to more musical instruments being introduced. Affisati Due to water shortage, public bathing in an Affisat (public bathhouse) is considered the norm in Hyborian lands, with most settlements and cities having at least one Affisat. Affisati are typically segregated by gender identification, with some special Affisati in cities only catering to Tamassrans, Matriarchs, Blood Riders and Braves. Tamassrans often perform non-sexual healing and cleansing services in Affisati, and are permitted to carry these services out in any Affisat. An Affisat will generally contain at least one warm pool and one cold pool, along with an adjoined room called an Affazhat. The Affazhat is a room made of heated stone, comparable to a sauna room. Inside an Affisat, patrons will often clean themselves using Hyborian mineral clay (the most valued being clay from the area surrounding the Womb of the World), before cleansing using soapy water and a stone to exfoliate. While this is considered a part of life for Hyborians, foreign visitors often consider Affisati to be a luxurious experience. Category:Lore Category:Culture